Rap Rat vs Suicidemouse.avi
Rap Rat vs Suicidemouse.avi is the 12th Episode of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta and the 12th Installment of Season 1. It features the demonic board game rodent, Rap Rat, and the lost cartoon, Suicidemouse.avi Cast Stofferex as Rap Rat WoodenHornets as Suicidemouse.avi Frenzy as Chuck E's Special Cameos SuperThingsOnCups as Hillary Clinton Nathan Provost as Rapper on Pot Frenzy as Vanilla Ice TheWuzShadyFilmMaker as The Chuck E. Cheese costumer Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! R-R-RAP RAT! VERSUS! SUICIDEMOUSE.avi! BEGIN! Rap Rat : They call me R-R-Rap Rat, they call you suicidal Once you call out my name, I will rip out your vitals! When it comes to crappypastas, yours comes out the gayest and what happens in Sony Vegas, should stay in Sony Vegas! I'll leave you begging for more, when I stomp you to the floor and your scariest image, was Clinton standing near a door! I'll trap you in a mouse trap, on this trap beat Then I'll call myself Trap Rat, do you wanna play with me? Suicidemouse.avi : I think I am worthless, then I looked at this twat Who's story was written by some rapper on pot I may look kid friendly, but this time I'm not nice Your just the creepypasta equivalent, to fucking Vanilla Ice I don't got time for your shit, your rhymes are pure cheese I'll leave your skin filled with holes, like a slice of Havarti! Now let me show to the children, what i'll do to this pest I'll hang you,and then have a Found Footage Blood Fest! Rap Rat : Hehehe.... I'll bite you like Dracula, infect you with doom Then at 3:30 am, "THE RAP RAT WILL CURSE YOU!" And then I’ll leave you depressed, but I don’t have to Your just a looped animation, who’s story wasn’t true! Suicidemouse.avi: APARAT! APARAT! Come at me and YOUR DONE! I can smell out bullshit, and that theory is one! So try to outsmart me, I was made by Walt Disney While you are as scary, as a Chuck E. Cheese story! Chuck E's Special: Hehehehe.... Hello kids, why don’t you come and have a seat Have some pizza, we only use fresh cheese and meat Take some tokens, play a game better than Rap Rat After you’re done, you can come play with me in the back Suicide Mouse, honestly, kids only wanna play with Chuckie You’re so horrid and ugly no wonder you were Abandoned by Disney Why don’t you like me anymore? I took you into my house I TOLD YOU ONCE BEFORE, I'M NOT A BAD MOUSE! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP-RAP BATTLES OF (APARAT!) CREEPYPASTA! Crew Created by: Mathew Thomas Edited by: Frenzy, Justin Buckner and Matthew Thomas PNGs made by: B-Lo Lorbes . Written by: WoodenHornets , Frenzy , and Stofferex Subtitles by TheSuperPlushyBros . Beat Produced by: Kustom Beats Battle Mixed by: WoodenHornet Poll Who Won? Rap Rat Suicidemouse.avi Chuck E's Special Hint for Next Battle (It wasn't Showed) Trivia *This is The First Battle To Be a Rat vs Mouse Rap Battle *This Battle Was Originally Gonna Be Squidward's Suicide vs Suicidemouse.avi But Due To Squidward's Suicide Being Used 2 Times They Put Suicidemouse.avi Against Rap Rat. *In the battle, Suicide Mouse and Chuck E's Special has a back image, but Rap Rat doesn't, Actually, B-Lo Lorbes created a Back of him, but it was unused. Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Season 1 Category:Rap Rat vs Suicidemouse.avi Category:Frenzy Category:Stofferex Category:Alexander Kanack Category:Nathan Provost